1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a system for preventing wash liquid from leaking about a door opening of a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a typical dishwasher, washing fluid is pumped from a sump into upper and lower wash arms such that kitchenware retained on vertically spaced racks within a tub of the dishwasher will be sprayed with the washing fluid for cleaning purposes. The washing fluid is heated, filtered and recirculated. Prior to recirculating the washing fluid, the fluid is directed through one or more filters to remove soil from the fluid, with the soil being collected in a chamber. Periodically, the system will be purged in order to drain the collection chamber of the soil.
Typically, a dishwasher will be provided with a seal mounted around a door opening, wherein the seal is compressed when the dishwasher door is closed in order to prevent liquid from leaking from the tub based on a washing operation. Since the seal is compressed, it usually takes the shape of a portion of the door, such as a door spike, that is pushing into the seal. Unfortunately, repeated compression of the seal can cause the seal to deform. Over time, this deformation can cause the seal to leak.
To address this problem, the assignee of the present application has previously modified the flange structure provided about a door opening of a dishwasher tub in an attempt to direct leaking liquid back into the tub. To this end, it has been proposed to form each side flange with a laterally outermost ridge which angles inwardly and terminates at a position spaced from a lowermost portion of the door opening. With this structure, water or other washing liquid which leaks past the seal can be caused to flow along the ridge and be directed back towards the tub.
Regardless of this proposed solution to this leakage problem, it has been found that the prior ridge arrangement exhibited only limited success in preventing leakage. For instance, given the structure and configuration of the ridge, the liquid was accorded the opportunity of being re-directed laterally outwardly below the ridge or the liquid could flow over the ridge if relatively high flow rates were experienced. Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for an improved arrangement to prevent liquid from leaking about a door opening of a dishwasher door.
The present invention is directed to preventing the leakage of liquid from around a door opening of a dishwasher door, even if a seal provided about the opening is deformed due to being repetitively compressed. In accordance with the present invention, a flange is provided about a door opening of a dishwasher tub laterally outwardly of a seal which is caused to be compressed upon closing of the door. At lower lateral portions of the flange, a bead, including various segments, is formed to re-direct any liquid leaking past the seal back into the tub.
The bead in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention includes a first, elongated and substantially vertically extending portion, a second downwardly and laterally inwardly extending portion, another vertically extending portion, and a lowermost, inwardly angled portion. The second vertically extending portion is spaced laterally inwardly of the first vertically extending portion and extends adjacent an inwardly directed wall portion of the tub, near the seal, in order to define an elongated guide trough. In addition, in accordance with the most preferred embodiment of the invention, the flange has a reduced dimension along both the second vertically extending portion and the lowermost angled portion, with the lowermost angled portion making a smooth transition into the washing chamber.
With this overall arrangement, any liquid leaking past the seal, whether by the splashing of liquid in the tub or through condensation, is initially directed down along the first vertically extending portion. The liquid is then directed laterally inwardly to the point at which the guide trough starts. Thereafter, the liquid is further directed along the second vertically extending portion directly adjacent the interior of the tub. Finally, if the liquid reaches the end of the bead, it reaches the lowermost angled portion which directs the liquid to flow back into the tub.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts in the several views.